The present invention relates to male incontinence devices, in particular to a ribbed surface on the inside open end of the condom sheath portion to improve catheter adherence, an integrally made reinforced soft non-return valve between the sheath and the urine collecting compartment to prevent urine spillage, an alternative soft non-return, non-invertible two-valve assembly designed to prevent pooling. Also a garment which can be used to attach a catheter for use by spinal injured patients and an inexpensive non-elastomeric condom catheter with prior-art duck-bill non-return valve and a prior-art twist-around drain valve.